Scavengers of Battlefield
by MGrex
Summary: What if Darkstalker never ate the strawberry, what if his power and tyranny send pyrrhia into a tome of darkness, what if only an army of dragon sized scavengers with guns and weird logic can stop him.


_Wings of Fire is owned by Tui T. Sutherland and Battlefield is owned by DICE. The events that will take place are alternate, therefore do not match with the book series. (P.S.) Some of this stuff is based off of game logic, so some shit may not make sense in real life. Anyways enjoy. ;) this is also my first fanfic._

Caspian Border-Conquest-US vs. RU

"Woah shit helo's onto us." A random US soldier said. "Hold on," said an engineer as he pulled out a FIM-92 Stinger. "Locking on, firing!" He shouted as the missile shoot out towards the chopper, only for it to drop flares. "Missed, damn it." The chopper then started to make a beeline for the group. "Um guys, we better RUNNN!" A support unit shouted and started to make a break for it, as well as everyone else. The chopper's gunner started firing upon them as they ran. "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUAAAHHH!" An assault was shot dead by the gun, then the engineer was blown by a rocket, and the support, and leaving the recon left. "OHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT!" He screamed as he was being chased.

Luckily he ran across a building a dove into it before the helo's gun could get him. After getting cover he started to pant and hyperventilate from running. "Well that didn't go well." The assault said as he respawned along with everyone else. "Fuck man, I hate those flares." The engineer cursed. An announcement sounded out saying, "_Objective Charlie is under our control_." "Well at least we're winning." The support said trying to add moral support.

—

"Hostile spotted." The gunner of an M1 abrams said. "Yeah got it." The driver said as he aimed the gun and fired. "Got him, hell yeah!" "C4 incoming right!" The gunner alerted and fired. "Got him." Another abrams drove up to the left side and started firing upon a building full of enemies. "Alright push forward." The gunner ordered the driver. The tank then started to roll forward in response. "Enemy armor spotted!" The driver shouted and started shooting. The first shot hit and got the attention of a T-90 tank which fired back. However before the shot hit, the driver activated the active protection system and caused the projectile to blow up harmlessly. The abrams returned the favor and scored another hit. The T-90 fired again and hit the frontal armor. "Firing!" The driver shouted and scored the killing blow upon the T-90. "Got him." Suddenly a loud beeping went off, a tanker's worst nightmare. "JAVELIN!" The driver screamed and tried to back up, but it was too late. A steady beep sounded off along with a missile headed towards the tank and hit, immobilizing the tank. "Damn it! Hold on cover me." The driver ordered as he jumped out and pulled out a blow torch and started to repair the tank.

The gunner was swerving the gun around, watching their surroundings for any approaching hostiles. A random support came running out with C4, only to be gunned down by the 50cal machine gun, along with an engineer holding an RPG. "Ok got it." The driver said and hopped back into the tank and drove off to a safe distance. "That was too close."

—

"JUST DIE ALREADY!" A support screamed as he fired upon a group of enemies taking cover in a building. He ran out of ammo and started to reload, just as the enemies were exiting the building and running towards him. He decided to make a tactile retreat until he reloaded. Of course the hostiles followed and started shooting at him but kept missing. 'I've seen stormtroopers with better aim, fuckin' noobs.' The support thought to himself. He ducked behind a building as he finished reloading and took aim at the approaching enemies. As a pro, you usually sprawl down to avoid getting killed, but unfortunately these guys were noobs and ran straight in to a line of fire.

RATATATATATATATATAT! The support sprayed the enemies with a maelstrom of machine gun fire. He dropped them all to the very last one and stopped firing, then he got up and shouted. "Who's your daddy?!"

—

"Goodnight." A recon said as he took the head off an enemy from a distance. He then spotted a flash of light in a window of a building. Sniper give away. He aimed his gun in that direction and lined it up for a killing shot. A loud bang went off, along with someone's head blown into a million pieces by a bullet. He then went and took aim at other targets, until a bright flash of light caught his attention. He looked up at the sky and upon doing so, he spotted what looked like some sort of orb of light hovering above the battlefield. After a while of noticing, everyone else stopped shooting and had their attention drawn to it. 'What the hell is that?' The recon asked himself.

He had never seen anything like that would of noticed it being there before but now that he's just noticed it means it's something new. Then it started to pulse with more light emitting from it. Now something was definitely up. It's not like something odd like that ever happens. Then out of the blue, the orb shot out tendrils of light that raced for every one. Upon making contact, the said person just disappeared into nothing. This got everyone to panic and try to run away, but the tendrils were faster and always found their mark. A tendril reaches the recon and upon doing so, made everything disappear in a bright flash of light.

—

"Huh, where am I, what just happened?" An assault class asked no one in particular. Five seconds later he was being chased by a weird light tendril, now he's in some sort of ghostly forest area. "So I guess your it." A voice said making the soldier jump. "Who said that?" He said pulling his rifle out. No one. The voice then spoke again. "There is no need for violence here." The human didn't let down though and kept his weapon up and ready. "Where are you, show your self!" He shouted to who ever the voice was. Right on queue, the same orb of light that appeared over the battlefield showed again, only this time it was taking a different shape.

The soldier tensed at the sight of the orb, only for it to take shape from an orb, to some kind of dragon. "Here I am." It said calmly. The human tensed even more and readied his gun on the dragons face. "What are you, and where am I?" The human requested. The dragon started to approach slowly. "I mean no harm I ensure you, and will be willing to answer your questions. You are in a sort of place that does and yet does not exist." The human had a look of confusion. "What?" The dragon made a final couple of steps towards the human. "And your probably wondering what I am. "Well I'm a dragon that is called a seawing in my world, and my name is Fathom."

—

"Alright mister Fathom, tell me what is going on." An engineer class ordered while holding a shotgun at the dragon. "I'll tell you, but I'll have to start from the very beginning." Fathom said as he cleared his throat. "Around two thousand years ago in my world, there was a dragon that was from another tribe called nightwings. He was no ordinary dragon, he was gifted with power that are very rare called animus magic, like me." The mention of magic caught the human's interest.

"So both you and him can pull a bunny out of a hat kinda magic?" He asked and laughed internally at his own sentence. Fathom thought seemed to not care however and continued. "I've known him, even became his friend. But over time he started to lose himself as he abused his power. Eventually it got so bad that I had to act fast, so I enchanted a bracelet that would put the wearer to sleep forever as long as it's on. It succeeded with a little help." Fathom said with a little bit of guilt in his voice. "Until now. The bracelet has broken and he is now awake. At first I thought he would be able to restart and have a new life, but I was wrong, now no one can defeat him, except you."

The engineer laid his shotgun down a bit at those words. "Me?" "Well not exactly, you and a couple hundred more of you. After I enchanted the bracelet, I made another enchanted as a failsafe incase. If he were to awaken and plunge pyrrhia down into a time of darkness, an army of beings capable of defeating him would be summoned to restore balance." Fathom said. "And I guess me and my buddies are the ones that have been chosen, though I'm confused, why can't you take him down since your an animus as well." The engineer asked. "Well, I'm not exactly Fathom, I'm more of a memory based off him to help guide you."

"I know not what is going on in my world, for I only hold memories that span from Fathom's hatching, and his death." Said Fathom's memory. The engineer only said one thing. "Kinda creepy." The memory only chuckled at the response. "Alright, now I must send you all to my world, you'll be given the knowledge of the seven tribes when you get there, good luck." He said and turned around, only to turn right back around. "Oh and I almost forgot, the way you've been summoned gives you the ability to ignore any animus spells so you'll be able to kill him since he's made himself immortal with a spell. Any way, I might see you again soon." The memory said and disappeared.

—

After a while nothing happened after a recon made contact with this Memory of Fathom. Until the floor seemed to break apart and send the human down screaming.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "Dude open your eyes and shut the fuck up." Another voice said stopping the recon from screaming.

He opened his eyes and saw that he was on land, though he didn't feel any impact of land. "You saw that didn't you, the dragon?" He asked as he got up to see an assault standing next to him. "Yeah, and the commander is already formulating a plan for this new operation of ours." The assault said. As on queue, a display of words appeared on his HUD saying, 'OBJECTIVE: KILL DARKSTALKER.' "Guess this is really becoming official."

The Lost City of Night

Darkstalker was sitting on his throne listening to his advisors of the war against the icewings. "What is the status of our assault?" He asked. "Well the Great Ice Cliff has preventing us from advancing, however we are starting to do damage to it, as soon as it falls we should be able to move our forces in." One of his advisors answered. "Very good, it's time for those icewings to die now."

Darkstalker continued with listening to his advisors, that was until he felt the casting of an animus spell, though it was more powerful than what he ever felt before. "My lord, are you alright?" One of his advisors asked. "I sense a powerful disturbance of magic." He said. His advisors went silent until one spoke up. "Should we be worried?" Darkstalker tried to look into the future and saw something unexpected. Bipedal creatures resembling scavengers waging a war against him, using fire and thunder against his army. "I don't quite like this, I want a group of night sentinels to investigate." He said earning nods from his advisors.

The night sentinels were not just dragons, they were creations of Darkstalker. They resembled an evilized looking nightwing, meant to serve loyalty to him, to fight in war, and keep his subjects in line. Whatever this magic has done it would not stand in his way.

Darkstalker stepped of his throne and outside to see a small swarm of said night sentinels flying off to find this source of magic, and eradicate it quickly

Great Five-Tail River

"So all three teams are here, and with around three hundred men each team?" An assault guy asked his engineer buddy. "That's what the report says. Sounds better than conquest." An explosion all the sudden went off catching everyone's attention with a flying car while the driver screamed, "BATTLEFIELD!" The assault and engineer looked at each other and just shrugged.

"So I guess we're allies now?" A Russian asked a Chinese. "Yeah I guess so." The sounds of chew caught their attention as a US recon was eating a slice of pizza that seemed to have come out of nowhere. "Hey American!" The Russian soldier called out to the recon who looked at him. "Where you get that pizza?" The US soldier only put his finger up telling him to wait. "I ordered it." He answered after swallowing and went for another slice. "Ok but where did it come from?" The Russian asked. The recon only shrugged as an answer. "Alright everyone get your balls out of your mom's purse cause we're moving!" A soldier called out making everyone start to move about and jump into vehicles.

Icewing kingdom-Queen Snowfall's Palace

"My queen, we can't do any more. We are completely surrounded and the Ice Cliff won't hold much longer." An icewing soldier said. The new queen Snowfall was in a very bad position. Her kingdom was in danger, moral was getting lower by each passing hour, and there was nothing she could do about it. "What about the scouts we sent out?" She asked. The soldier had a hesitant look on his face. "They ah- they haven't returned and there have been no sight of them. We must believe they are dead, even if they were still alive, it's impossible for them to get back with the nightwings outside the wall." This was not good. It would take a miracle to save them now. "My queen!" A guard shouted as she ran into the throne room. "The Ice Cliff, it's crumbling!"

A sinking feeling enveloped the queen as she heard the report. "What?" She half screamed and bolted outside to see for herself. Just as said many cracks covered the Cliff as chunks started to fall apart and crash into the surrounding snow. "Pull back all forces to the palace, we'll make our final stand there." She ordered the icewing who informed of the collapse. "My queen, are you sure we can hold them?" Another guard asked doubtfully. "I don't know, but we have to try." A loud rumbling could be heard as the last of the Ice Cliff fell, leaving the kingdom exposed. Hundred of night sentinels were swarming the sky as they advanced passed the remnants of the cliff.

The end of the icewing kingdom, was near.

_Or was it._


End file.
